Change of Plans
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: Bakura was excited to live in an apartment alone with Ryou! Until he found out that Malik and Mariku were part of the deal...-- AU-ish and cracky -- Angstshipping ; Deathshipping ; Bronzeshipping ; Tendershipping ; Thiefshipping ; Psychoshipping
1. Introduction

"Yami, please help me unpack these boxes..." Ryou started quietly. He was sitting atop his knees on the floor of the new apartment they had just begun to rent. Around him were stacks upon stacks of cardboard boxes, all a difference size. And out of all these boxes, only a few were empty, and only a couple on top of that had even been opened.

"I'm watching television," Bakura snapped back. He threw his feet up on a couple of the boxes that were still waiting to be opened. He wished he had a beer to drink, but the box with all their food was still somewhere among the pile. He had to admit it bothered him that Ryou had yet to find it.

"Careful!" Ryou shouted, pushing up to his feet and grabbing the stack from under Bakura's feet, "my mother's China is in here!" Ryou let out a sigh before gently putting the boxes down away from his Yami, dusting off the dirt from his shoes. These plates may be girly and old, but they were a constant reminder of both his mother and Amane, and he expected them to be treated with respect.

"Sorry, but you're the one who's taking so long to put everything away. If it was away, our coffee table wouldn't be in the moving truck still." Bakura leaned back and stretched, running his arms along the back of the couch. Ryou shot him a frustrated and playful glare, choking a smile.

"The boxes might be away now if you were helping instead of watching television," Ryou fought back, turning back to his boxes. He pulled out another pile of photo frames and placed them in the stack next to him. Bakura watched his Hikari working and let his head fall to the side. So patient, so innocent, and yet, behind closed doors he was...

"Wait a second," Bakura interrupted his own thoughts, his eyes falling thin. "Why does that box there say _Malik_?" His arm wearily lifted to point at the box in question. Ryou's face heated a bit and he choked a laugh, lifting his head up and over his shoulder to give his Yami an apologetic glance.

"Y-You didn't think we needed two bedrooms for just you and I did you?" he asked nervously, reaching up to scratch his hair.

"Hikari," Yami growled, his teeth clenched. That wasn't a good enough answer, and Ryou _knew_ that. The hikari turned back to his box and took in a rapid breath before pulling out the last of the contents and placing it to the side. He closed his eyes sternly and began working on breaking the cardboard down.

"I invited Malik and Mariku to stay with us," he finally admitted. He threw his flattened box to the side and reached to grab another. "They've been living on that boat for much too long." Bakura's eye twitched before widening in fear. He spread his hand over his face. _No._ _This is unacceptable._ There was no way Bakura was going to let those psychopathic retards cut in on the time he was planning on spending _alone_ with his Hikari.

"And you didn't think about consulting _me_ about this?" Bakura snapped back finally, growling more as his eyes thinned back to slits. "Do you have any idea what those two are like when they have no purpose?"

"Yes, I do," Ryou lied, pushing to his feet in a huff. He gave his Yami an annoyed and frustrated pout along with a-supposed-to-be intimidating glare. "They are like human beings, and even more so our friends." Bakura would have fought back, but the look he was receiving was the exact amount of too-adorable to even bother with. Instead, he turned back to his television and widened his mouth, complaining in a low, flat tone.

"Shouldn't they be here helping you unpack then?" he moaned, now having trouble concentrating on his program. Ryou smiled gently before getting back on his knees, tugging another box in front of him to unpack. He pulled things out one after another, his eyes closed in both pride and serenity.

"Malik said they would be here in about an hour. He's very picky about making sure there's not a single thing left behind. You know, marbles under the bed, things like—Uh?"

Ryou's eyes widened a bit and his normal pale cheeks grew flush and pink. Bakura's arms were hanging tightly around his neck in a spooning hug. Ryou smiled gently and lifted his arms to wrap around Bakura's shoulders. His muscles were tight with a desperate restraint. Ryou tried to look up at him, but Bakura had hidden himself under a curtain of tangled, white hair. Bakura grinned next to Ryou's ear, slipping out his tongue and running it along the outer of his ear.

"Then we have an hour of alone time left, Hikari," he whispered. Ryou shuddered slightly as a familiar chill crawled up every notch of his spine. He laughed a bit before wrapping his hands around Bakura's arms and attempting to tug them away from his body.

"No, no, Yami," Ryou refuted, running his hands along Bakura's forearms. He closed his eyes again and smiled gently. Once he was free, he stood up, leaving Bakura leaning on the floor on one knee. Ryou put a fist on his hip and leaned into it, winking at Bakura and shaking a disapproving finger. "Not until everything is unpacked. Sad you didn't help?"

Bakura gasped slightly in defeat, still hidden under his bangs. Then he grinned and got to his feet, letting his gaze escape to capture Ryou's. "I wasn't asking, Hikari," he began, reaching out an arm. His fingers curled around Ryou's slender wrist and tugged him close. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura's lips pressed against his neck. "I was telling."

"Y-Yami..." Ryou moaned, his voice weak. His cheeks were darker now. His eyes thinned as Bakura's hands started to explore his body. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, beginning to grow desperate for more. Another moan escaped him and his grip loosened. Then, his hands met with something else, just as two extra hands fell against his lower back.

"We're home!" Malik shouted, hugging his face against Bakura's back. He smiled in pure delight as his arms wrapped around both Ryou and Bakura, his back horizontal and his legs forward and bent, letting his hips stick out far behind him. Ryou's face fell in both disappointment and embarrassment as he tugged his hand away from Malik's head. Bakura however, growled next to Ryou's neck, his eyes shut in frustration.

"I-I guess it's been an hour since we spoke," Ryou explained apologetically. Then, without warning, the whole group fell against the floor. Ryou cried out first in pain, Bakura soon followed in surprise, then Malik squealed in excitement. On top was a very proud Mariku, his body laying over Malik's in perfect harmony, all their curves connecting like they were meant to. Mariku wrapped his arms around Malik's torso and tugged his close, grinning wildly next to his head.

"Mariku!" Ryou managed to squeak from the bottom of the pile, his stomach and oesophagus both being crushed. The dark Yami didn't respond, however. His grin faded and his eyes opened, redirecting themselves for the television. He pushed up from his Hikari, keeping their hips attached as he went. He sat for a bit on his knees as Malik pushed up, as well, his back hitting against his Yami's chest.

"What are you watching?" Mariku started, putting his hands on Malik's shoulders and using it as leverage to get to his feet. Malik soon followed, but Bakura stayed over his Hikari on the floor, his face now stuffed into the carpet.

"The tale of the Egyptian Cock-blockers, apparently," Bakura responded bitterly, pushing up on his forearms. He gave Ryou a death glare before kicking back up to his feet and flopping back down on the couch. Mariku fell next to him, and they both began to sit the same way. Bored faces and limp hands between spread legs.

"Where's the beer?" Mariku started, looking up at the two Hikari's beside him. Ryou's back straightened a bit in intimidation where as Malik put his fists on his hips and gave his Yami a disapproving pout.

"You're not drinking in the middle of the day!" he scolded. Mariku shrugged and turned forward again. Malik stood straight with an accomplished smile. He turned to Ryou and they exchanged glances. "How long have you been unpacking? It looks like you've barely done anything!"

Ryou scoffed and folded his arms, throwing his head at Bakura. "_I've_ been working all day. I might have finished earlier if my stubborn Yami decided to help." He turned back to Malik and searched his face for sympathy. It didn't take him long to find it.

"I know what you mean!" Malik cried back, throwing his arms behind him and pushing on his lower back. "_My_ Yami wouldn't even pack his _own_ stuff. He'd be naked right now if it weren't for me!"

"Who says that's a bad thing?" both Yamis responded together with identical grins, turning to their Hikaris in unison.

Ryou only grew more frightened at this and he forced up a nervous smile. Malik however gave the pair a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. He then smiled and opened his arms again, slipping one around Ryou's tender shoulders and holding the other against his hip. Ryou's face heated and he blinked, his face nearly falling against Malik's chest.

"Say whatever you want, Yami-tachi," he starting mockingly, sticking his tongue out, "we don't need you guys to have fun." He turned his head to Ryou and grinned, letting his tongue slip along his pale cheek bone. It wasn't pale for long, however, as Ryou quickly began to glow a deep crimson "Isn't that right, Ryou?"

Ryou was hesitant, but he nodded gently, somehow managing to slip his gaze up towards Malik's. Ryou was quickly released, and he stumbled backwards, barely having time to stabilize before he was tugged to the floor.

"Let's finish unpacking and break in one of these beds!" Malik suggested excitedly, tugging a box towards him. Bakura growled from his place on the couch, his face low and his eyes thin. He watched the Hikari's on the floor. Malik was such... He was so..! _Ugh!_ The Yami threw his head forward again. He didn't care what his Hikari did. It was _his_ business. He leg began to tap wildly and his fingers curled overtop his knees. He _didn't_ care. So why was it bothering him so much? His gaze slipped back. Malik was unpacking table clothes now, his smile bright. Ryou was next to him, a much calmer smile on his lips, tugging out stacks of books.

"Bakura," Mariku growled from next to him. Bakura snapped out of his trance and turned to his fellow Yami, confused and rather annoyed. Mariku unhooked the chain from his cloak and threw it on the couch as he stood. "Let's go bring in more furniture. It would be easier for them to be able to put those books on the shelf right away."

Bakura was reluctant, but agreeing. He pushed up as well and followed Mariku through the maze of boxes and out the door. The pale Yami felt rather contented walking behind Mariku as they went. The Egyptian was nothing short of muscular. He had the type of arms and chest you just couldn't get with _any_ Hikaru, and Bakura made sure sex with Mariku went on his mental to-do list.

Once they were finally back to ground level, Bakura started fumbling through his pocket for the keys to the moving van they had rented. Once he found them, he unlocked the door and stepped back, allowing Mariku to throw the door upwards and jump inside, his feet together. Bakura admired this movement and slipped his keys back, shifting his weight to one leg as his arms folded over eachother.

"You guys didn't really have a plan when you were unloading did you," Mariku mocked, his face flat as he stumbled around. Bakura grumbled a bit, rather uninterested. His head turned to the street nearby. It wasn't a busy one, and he was thankful for it.

"Shut up," Bakura finally responded, turning back. He hands relocated themselves to his pockets as he watched Mariku's figure disappearing deeper and deeper to the back of the van. "Better leave the coffee table for last. Ryou'll never forgive me if I get that thing out and go back to the television all night."

Mariku chuckled loudly from inside, grinning like mad as his hands wrapped around a kitchen chair. He slid it through to the back of the van, only using enough force for it to stop right at the door's opening for Bakura to pull it out and put it safely on the ground. "Yeah, when Malik complains about me watching television, I just fuck him until he can't speak."

"Lucky," Bakura responded quietly, waiting for the next chair. Although he wasn't sure what he was actually saying it to. Was it because Mariku and Malik actually _had_ sex? Or was it because Bakura wanted one of them? His thoughts were interrupted as another chair appeared in front of him. He pulled it down and pouted a bit in frustration. Mariku had a nice body, sure. There was no doubt about that. But what was it about Malik that Bakura found fascinating? His physic was nothing in comparison to his Yami's, and compared to Ryou, he wasn't even beginning to crack the barrier of adorable.

Two more chairs slid forward and Mariku followed close behind, holding a couple more in his own hands. Bakura tugged his chairs away, letting Mariku jump out of the truck once again. He shot Bakura a smug grin and his tongue ran over his face.

"You guys haven't done it much, have you?" Mariku mocked. Bakura's face filled with color as his eyes widened. He was about to refute, but as he turned, Mariku let out a laugh and turned towards the apartment door. "You'd better speed up," Mariku suggested. His eyes scrolled back to Bakura's as they thinned. "If my Hikari doesn't snatch him up, I'll be sure to."

Yep, this was going to be the best living arrangement ever. As the Yamis made their way up the stairs, both covered in chairs, Bakura's face fell further and further with both frustration and determination. Suddenly, he missed being trapped alone in the Millennium Ring for 5000 years. Solitude never before seemed so appealing.


	2. AngstY Secrets

It was now nine o'clock and the boxes and furniture were finally away in their proper places. Bakura and Mariku were in the living room, surrounded by beer cans, cheering on America in the Olympic Games where as Ryou and Malik were in the kitchen. Ryou stood at the stove, pouring his freshly boiled water into two cups. The cups already had a nice blend of sugar, milk, and cocoa in them. And after he stirred it up, he had two fresh cups of hot cocoa. He brought the mugs to the table and set one in front of Malik, taking the other to the head of the table- the seat adjacent.

"Nice to finally be done, eh?" Ryou soothed, picking up his cup between both hands. He blew on it gently before bringing the rim to his lips. He closed his eyes as he drank, taking in his flavours. He pulled the cup down and eyed Malik. Malik's eyes were right on him, smiling a bit mischievously. "What are you looking at?" Ryou snapped gently, putting his cup down and stretching behind him.

"You," Malik answered without skipping a beat. Ryou's face heated instantly and he turned to his cup, watching the swirls of white and brown. Malik shook his head with a grin before getting up from his seat. Ryou nervously lifted his head as the darker hikari rummaged through the cupboards. "Sorry, Ryou, but if you don't want people staring, stop being good looking."

Ryou let out a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "I can't help something like that." He rested on his elbows, his fingers intertwining for him to rest his chin on. His face heated as the cocoa's steam ran along his skin. His eyes landed on the garbage can as Malik landed back in seat, dropping a handful of marshmallows into his cup. "It's pretty sad that out all those boxes, three of them were just junk we threw out," Ryou muttered, half speaking to him-self.

Malik rested his head on his fist and ran his finger along the rim of his mug, still reluctant to drinking any. He kept his eyes on Ryou and smiled gently. Why was he worrying about such silly things? Ryou was unnecessarily adorable, and Malik wouldn't have liked it any other way. He finally lifted his cup to his lips and took in large gulp before putting it back down.

"Malik, can I ask you something?" Ryou started nervously, his eyes returning to his cup. They fell a bit thin with worry. Malik leaned forward, letting his hips stick out once again. He gave Ryou an odd look before resting his chin on his hands.

"Of course, Ryou, what is it?" Ryou bit his lip and let his gaze fall further downwards, watching his hands fiddle together.

"How do you deal with Mariku...?" he finally choked, forcing his gaze to meet Malik's. Malik gave him an odd look, his eye brows curling above his brow. "I mean, he just seems so much darker than Yami is."

Malik nodded and leaned back again, drinking more of the cocoa. "He is darker. Yami likes to take charge. So to handle him, you have to make sure he doesn't have the chance to." Ryou forced a chuckle and picked his cup up again.

"I don't think I could do that. Taking charge isn't exactly my forte..."

Marik grinned and reached over to Ryou, wrapping a fist around his collar and tugging him close. At first Ryou had no idea what was going on. Until that is, Malik closed the distance and attached their lips, his eyes only open a crack to admire the fear and surprise that had captivated Ryou's. Eventually even the pale hikari fell into it, his eyes falling thin with desperation. It wasn't until Malik's tongue ran over his lip that he pushed away.

"M-Malik," he refuted, his face glowing. "I can't be doing this... Yami will..."

"What?" Malik interrupted, grinning and pushing up from his seat. He leaned forward and over Ryou, slipping a thumb under his quivering lip. His free hand landed on Ryou's thigh, his fingers creeping closer. "What will he do? He doesn't have to know."

Ryou's gaze ran over Malik's, his face warmer. Why did he suddenly want this? Malik's fingers crawled closer and closer before his thumb ran completely down the length restrained under Ryou's jeans. He jumped a bit and let out a whimper, his face beginning to glow again. He took in a gulp. Malik was still just leaning over him with a happy grin.

"C-Can you... Make it quick?" Ryou asked gently, making sure to keep his voice down. Malik smirked and licked the corner of his lip. He leaned forward again, immediately slipping his tongue through Ryou's lips. Ryou nervously allowed Malik access, slipping his tongue forward to be manipulated by him. His arms flew upwards to wrap around Malik's neck, desperate to draw him closer. While Ryou was distracted, Malik worked on getting Ryou's jeans undone, slipping a hand under both of his waistbands.

"Up you get," he whispered, only breaking off for a second. He tugged Ryou up by his forearm and kicked the chair across the room. He used one arm to pull down Ryou's pants and boxers as he used to the other to push the pale hikari against the wall. Once the articles were down a significant amount, he used his foot to stomp them completely to the floor before stepping through.

Ryou barely had any idea what was going on. He felt Malik's hands wrap around his thighs, but before he could even make a sound, his legs were wrapped around his hips, his ankles still restrained by his shoes and jeans. "M-Malik!" he cried, making sure to keep hushed. Malik didn't respond, however. He simply attached his lips to Ryou's neck, pushing his hips forward to keep the boy up while he worked on undoing his own jeans. Ryou tried to protest again, but three fingers were quickly shoved in his mouth.

"The more you lick, the less painful it is," Malik warned, using his free hand to tug down his waist band. Ryou was hesitant, but he complied anyway. His eyes fell thin as his tongue ran over and under Malik's fingers. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, a hallway between him and his murderous boyfriend. His arms reached tightly around Malik's neck as the Egyptian tugged his fingers from Ryou's mouth. "Ready?"

Ryou choked out a nod, squeezing his eyes tight. Malik struggled to slip his fingers between Ryou's legs. Right as he was at his entrance, Ryou's body went tense.

"Hikari?" Bakura called from the couch. Ryou flew back, releasing his arms and letting them slam against the wall. Malik hadn't even stopped. Ryou let out a cry. It wasn't painful per se, but it was still an odd feeling that would never _not_ be difficult to experience. He panted a bit as the muscle seethed.

"Answer him," Malik told him, grinning the whole time. Ryou was unsure, but he did as he was told.

"W-What is it Bakur—Aah!" Ryou flung his head back as the second digit slipped inside. He voice grew more hushed as he started to pant. His heart was racing. He was going to get caught here and never hear the end of it, and Malik was having the time of his life! "Malik!" he shouted quietly, giving the Egyptian and growl. Malik only grinned before slipping in his final digit.

"Can you grab us more drinks?"

Ryou's heart sunk. He had to do that. He couldn't exactly tell them to come to the kitchen and get them themselves. He was about to unhook his thighs when Malik attached their lips again. Ryou tried to protest, but he couldn't bring himself to. Malik pulled away and gave him a desperate look. Ryou couldn't say no to that. He shook his head and shot Malik a _do it now_ look. Malik complied, letting Ryou's hips slide forward as he began to speak.

"I-In a few minutes...!" Ryou shouted, in half pain and half pleasure. He tried to stifle the cry he wanted to make, falling against the wall again. His head slammed backwards as Malik pushed his body upwards. Ryou's hands searched his wall in desperation for something to grab on to, but it was flat. He blindly threw his arms forward, wrapping them tight and pulling Malik close as he lurched forward, faster and faster, stronger and stronger.

"Hikari," Bakura growled. Ryou was sure he was about to get up now. He tried to pat Malik's back to get him to stop, but the Egyptian only went faster.

"Answer him, Ryou," he commanded quietly, his mouth directly next to Ryou's ear.

"I-I s-said in a few—Ah! M-minutes!"

Malik's grin grew and he attached their lips once more, his hands reached forward, wrapping around Ryou's hip bones as he grew closer and closer to his finish.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Bakura pushed himself up from his couch, but Mariku threw himself forward.

"Goal!" he screamed, throwing his fists up. Bakura flung his head to the side and let out a loud groan.

"No, I missed it!" He flopped back down into place, leaning forward and watching the player's rejoicing. "Come on, replay. Replay!"

Ryou couldn't hold on much longer in his position. In his desperation, he pushed back a bit from Malik and tugged off his chains, fumbling with his zipper. He wasn't going to make it in time. Malik bit down on Ryou's neck once more, he being also seconds away. Just as Ryou couldn't handle holding back any further, Malik's vest fell to his forearms. Ryou took in a breath to begin crying, but he was muffled by Malik's mouth.

Ryou's cries ran through Malik's throat as he shot across his chest. When he had no more, he fell against the wall behind him, now unable to even lift his arms to help hold him up. "Ready?" Malik asked with a grin, his face warm and drenched in sweat. Ryou nodded weakly, trying to crack his eyes to meet Malik's gaze. Malik grinned as he took his last two lurches, happily expelling inside Ryou, biting through his tongue to stay quiet.

The moment he pulled out, Ryou slid to the floor. He was panting in desperation, his body weak. He tried to look up at Malik again. Malik wasn't paying him any mind, though. He pulled up his pants and ran his fingers across his chest, scooping up the liquid Ryou left there and running it along his tongue. This made Ryou feel a bit self conscious, so he reached down for his own jeans. Once they were up, he forced himself to his feet, wobbly and over-heated.

"Cutting back on the sweets?" Malik asked with a grin, moving to the sink. He wet himself a paper towel and wiped off his chest. Ryou however froze in place, his face even darker than before. He could _tell_ from that? He pushed back his bangs and tried to shake the thought away. He stumbled over to the fridge and pulled the door open. He reached for a few beers from inside, but paused there to let the cold air cool down his cheeks.

Malik pulled his vest back up and zipped it up, doing up his chains' snaps before reaching back for the sink and scrubbing his hands. Ryou wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was if Malik turned into a whole new person during that. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, turning to Malik as he dried off his hands.

"Do you want one, too?" he asked, forcing himself to make eye contact. Malik turned to him with an uninterested stare before smiling happily.

"No thank you! I'll just share with my Yami-kun~!" Malik attached his hands to his cheeks and shimmied a bit, swooning. "He's such a sweet heart to me! Yami!" The Egyptian ran to the living room, his face warm. Ryou followed after with the beers in hand. His face was still a bit warm, and he was still having a bit of trouble walking, but he pushed himself to the couch and flopped down on the end next to Bakura, handing out the cans.

"Thanks, Hikari," Bakura said nervously, giving him a once over. "Are you getting a fever?" Ryou's face heated further, but before he could say a thing, Malik spoke up from Mariku's lap.

"He's probably just over-worked because of Yami-tachi being such meanies!" Ryou only got darker at this, sadly understanding the joke. He attempted to nod and gave Bakura an apologetic glance.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he choked, leaning back on the couch. He stretched a bit, his limbs enjoying the strain. Bakura shrugged and cracked his can. Malik nuzzled closer to Mariku's face. Mariku growled a bit, not interested in the sudden affection.

Ryou stared at his feet and tugged up his knees. Not even a day into living together and he's already made things more complicated than they needed to be.


	3. Death Game

**A/N: **Holy shit, this chapter got _looooooong!_ Feel free to read it in parts. Normally I don't even _like_ deathshipping but this just... I think I took it a stab too far. XD; Well um... Enjoy it, I guess. And yes, due to popular demand, there will be a conspireshipping chapter once I'm finished with the actual story line. And in case you haven't noticed yet, the chapter titles are your hint as to which couple will be happening there, so if you don't want to read Thiefshipping, then don't read the chapter with "Thief" in the title!

**Word Count W/0 Author's note:** 4,453

- - -

Ryou woke up the next day in a rather bitter mood. His head was still aching from slamming it against the wall so many times, and hips were a bit sore. But the worst of it was the guilt that kept creeping up on him. He wasn't guilty because he slept with Malik- he was well aware that his own Yami was very promiscuous. He was guilty because he couldn't bring himself to tell Bakura about it. He didn't even know why he didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't even fathom the idea of explaining it. It'd be so weird!

The boy considered nothing else as he stumbled through the hall way, his eyes low with fatigue. The guilt had kept him up half the night, tossing and turning. He rubbed at his face and yawned as his hand wrapped around the bathroom door's handle. He pushed the door open and stood in the door way for a bit, his shoulders low. Was someone in here? Malik? He rubbed at his eyes a bit and ran his eyes over the dark figure in front of him. No, those muscles...

"Are you enjoying the view?" Mariku snapped, making no attempts to cover him self. Ryou's face began to glow and he held his hands to his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mariku!" he shouted, snapping his eyes shut as he reached for the door knob again.

"If you have to use the bathroom, then stay. I don't care." Mariku turned back to the mirror and turned on his hair dryer, blowing it at his face with one hand and using the other to comb all his different parts properly behind him. Ryou simply nodded watching him. It wasn't that he had trouble using the washroom in front of Mariku, and he didn't really care that Mariku was wearing nothing but a towel, either.

The only problem was Mariku himself. Ryou had always found the Yami a little distressing. There was a look in his eye he wasn't used to, and he had a passion that the Hikari had never even begun to dream of. Ryou kept his eyes forward as he unbuttoned his boxers. Mariku ignored the hikari next to him, focusing on his hair. It wasn't an easy task taking care of the style he had. Not only did it take him forever to train the extra parts, but it was a struggle to maintain them. After all the parts were dried, he still had to get out his styling mousse to keep them on end. That part was surprisingly easy, since his hair naturally had stiffness.

When Ryou finished, Mariku grinned and slid to the side, allowing the Hikari to the sink to wash his hands. Ryou hadn't even considered the bathroom struggle when he first invited the Egyptians to live here. Ryou did nothing with his own hair, but he knew for a fact that the other three did. He never thought much of it before because Bakura was always out early with work. He knew that Malik worked, too, but when did he leave? _Wait a second..._

"Are you unemployed, Mariku?" he choked, shaking his hands dry in the sink. Mariku's concentration dropped for a second and his eyes scrolled over with an annoyed pout. Ryou automatically felt terrified, flapping his hands to try and tell him to never mind. Mariku shut off his blow drier for the moment and focused on separating his parts for a bit.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

The drier flipped back on and Ryou pulled back, turning for the mirror again. He leaned over the counter and tugged back his skin, examining his pours. "Yeah, I don't work. Bakura wants to make sure he's always the man of the house hold, so he tends to treat me like a wife from the fifties." Ryou chuckled a bit at himself. It sounded so weird to say out loud, but he knew from hearing it directly that that was how Bakura saw their situation. "So I stay here to cook and clean while he provides."

Mariku let out a laugh, turning off his hair drier and setting it down, digging through the medicine cabinet for his mousse. He shook the can furiously before spraying a large pile to the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together before starting on his first spike. "That's quite the story. I don't work because I think it's stupid." Ryou tried to chuckle, pushing up from the counter. He leaned in front of Mariku to grab his tooth brush before pulling open the drawer in front of him for the paste.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with back story," Ryou admitted, spreading the paste across the bristles. He took the brush into his mouth, eyeing Mariku as he worked. His tongue was being abused by his teeth, his purple eyes mere slits as they glared at the mirror. One Mariku had a spike, he took in a sigh of relief, keeping his eyes on his reflection before shaking his can once more.

"I'd rather hear your stories than be forced to tell my own."

Ryou paused for a minute, considering his words. What did that statement mean? Did Mariku have some sort of darker past that Ryou didn't know about? No, Ryou didn't even know about his _normal_ past, let alone his secret awful one. Ryou had barely interacted with this character beyond waving when he and Malik were out together. He knew that Bakura knew Mariku and Malik much better than Ryou could ever dream of, and it never bothered him until now.

Ryou threw his head down to the sink to spit, throwing up the tap and rinsing his brush with one hand, holding back his hair with the other. He left the water running as he pushed up again, brushing over his teeth again with the water. He looked forward at his reflection, half watching himself and half watching Mariku as his lips surrounded his tooth brush.

Once he spit and rinsed, he turned to Mariku who seemed to now be on his final spike. "Did you want me to make breakfast?" Ryou offered, still a bit nervous. "Since this place is new, there isn't much cleaning to be done, so I can cook something nice." Mariku didn't respond for the first little while, perfecting his spike before flipping the tap back on and rinsing off his hands.

"Sure, I'll help."

Ryou was a bit surprised at this, as well as terrified. But he smiled gently and nodded regardless. "Just let me get dressed," Ryou added, realizing he was still wearing his plain white t-shirt and blue striped boxers. Mariku laughed again, presenting his practically-naked body like a showgirl with one hand.

"Yeah, me, too."

Ryou was cracking eggs in a bowl when Mariku finally joined him in the kitchen. The Egyptian was wearing what he usually did, minus the cloak. He scratched above his ear a bit and leaned over Ryou's shoulder, purposely letting a breath roll over the back of his neck. The Hikari threw his upper body up, terrified. He spun around, not sure whether to be more scared or relieved to see Mariku behind him.

"D-Don't do that!" he scolded gently, choking out a laugh. He turned back and dropped his whisk into the bowl. His face heated as Mariku leaned next to him, his eyes peering into the bowl. Ryou let his gaze fall over to Mariku's dark face. He slowly got darker, but he quickly began to burn when the Yami's eyes turned to meet his.

"Don't wear pony-tails then."

Ryou nodded furiously, going back to his whisking. "C-Can you get the flour?" he asked nervously, hoping to God the Yami wouldn't refuse. Instead, the bag landed next to him a matter of seconds. "T-Thanks." Mariku grunted before he leaned over the bowl again, resting his head in his hands. Ryou was still a bit nervous, but he shook it away. He was hoping Mariku would offer to help more. He was a bit scared of asking.

As useless as he was being, Mariku was well aware of it. And he was doing it on purpose. He was used to being in control from pure intimidation. He was hoping Ryou would be willing to take some charge, but he was finding it rather hopeless. So, he instead decided to stir up more mischief. He stood tall behind the Hikaru again, putting a hand on his shoulder. He instantly felt the muscles tense which both bothered and excited him at the same time.

Ryou was quickly spun around, forced to face beside him. His face heated a bit in fear as he started to chew on his lip. It only got darker as Mariku's hand wrapped around his pony-tail, tugging it downwards and jerking his head back. Ryou let out a slight cry of pain, but he silenced himself as Mariku leaned downwards and ran his tongue across Ryou's neck.

"As tasty as crepes would be, I know something I'd rather eat."

Ryou was frozen, trembling under Mariku's touch. He searched his mind desperately for the conversation from the night before. The one _before_ he **slept** with Malik.

_Malik, how do you deal with Mariku?_

_He likes to take charge—don't let him!_

"Mariku," Ryou choked, his throat cracking. "Y-You said you'd help me with breakfast. Will you get a cup of flour out?" His eyes threw themselves shut. He was going to die. And if he wasn't going to die, he was going to be unconscious. No, he was definitely going to die. Mariku's tongue froze and retreated back to his mouth.

"Okay," he agreed, pushing up from Ryou and pulling the drawer open, tugging out his dry measures. Ryou blinked, a blush still scrawled across his face. He shook it off in relief. "Walk me through it, Ryou."

The blush returned and Ryou lifted his head a bit. Had Mariku used his name before? That was a bit strange. He smiled gently never the less and lifted his head to face the Yami. "Stir it up with a spoon first, and scoop it gradually and gently into the cup." Mariku did what he was told without another word, chewing on his tongue as he shook his arm furiously inside the bag. As the dust began to form, Ryou lifted a nervous arm. "T-That's enough stirring..."

"Okay," Mariku repeated. He was having fun now. The more he screwed up, the more Ryou opened up and told him to fix it. He continued over-reaching every step he was given until the first crepe was poured into the pan. He watched as Ryou demonstrated how to spread it with the spatula, explaining when to pick it up with your fingers to flip it.

"You have to make sure the edges are curled or you might burn yourself, okay?" Ryou stepped to the side, his spatula in hand. Mariku leaned over the frying pan, his eyes running circles around the edge of the crepe. His fingers twitched and curled as he waited. Once Ryou had turned around to wipe the spatula off, Mariku held his arm forward, pushing his index finger directly onto the pan. It let out a sizzle as he let out a cry.

"Ah! I missed, Ryou!"

"M-Mariku!" Ryou spun back and extended his arm, wrapping it around Mariku's wrist and lifting his arm forward. Ryou reluctantly traced Mariku's finger with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it. He gave Mariku a scolding pout before tugging the hand away from his face and pushing it away gently.

"Sorry," Mariku snickered, completely unapologetic. He shrugged and went back to his crepe, picking it up properly this time and flipping it over. Ryou shook his head and slammed his hip into Mariku's.

"Don't be a brat on purpose," he scolded, spinning the crepe with his fingers before lifting it from the pan and throwing it to the plate. "I'm not going to fall for it."

Mariku pouted a bit, giving Ryou a serious once over as he worked on pouring more batter to the pan. The Yami reached over Ryou and picked up the spatula, prepared to make this one by himself. Once he spread it, Ryou smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. It was then that Mariku lifted the spatula and gently slapped Ryou in the face with it, leaving behind a mess of raw batter against his cheek. A bit rolled down, but most of it was sticky enough to stay up.

"What'd you do that for?" Ryou asked simply, reaching up to wipe it off with his hand. Mariku quickly interjected, reaching forward and grabbing Ryou's wrist, tugging it back to his side. Ryou's eyes widened, but smacked shut as Mariku's tongue spread across his face, licking from his jaw to his eye.

"I like raw egg. But I need a proper plate," Mariku explained, slipping a hand under Ryou's chin. "One that's soft and sweet."

"M-Mariku," Ryou choked, pushing the Yami away by his chest. "Aren't you seeing someone?" Ryou rubbed his face where Mariku's tongue had been, letting his other arm tug at his over-shirt.

"You are, too, but that didn't stop you from letting my Hikari fuck you," Mariku snapped back with a grin. His eyes widened a bit with anticipation, his tongue running over his face. Ryou trembled a bit in fear as Mariku's face spread away from his body, the third eye madder than the two he already had. "So what do you say, Ryou? Let's bust in your bed."

Ryou wasn't sure what to say at this point. He tried to back away as Mariku drew closer. He took his first chance, lifting his arm and pointing it towards the stove. "T-The crepe will set fire," he started, his legs beginning to wobble. Mariku turned to it for a moment. After he gave the pan a glare, he wrapped his hand around the handle and threw the entire pan to the side, allowing it to slam against the kitchen wall.

"No it won't."

Ryou's head shook more, searching in desperation for some other way to stop this from happening. He didn't know Mariku was as promiscuous as Bakura was! But now that he was thinking about it, how was _he_ any better? "H-How do you know my bed hasn't already been broken in?" Ryou tried, tugging his shirt forward again.

Mariku laughed as he continued forward. Ryou's butt hit against the counter, his entire body bending backwards in avoidance of Mariku's. The Yami only grinned as he leaned further and further over Ryou. "Oh, don't worry, Ryou, I know all about your and Bakura's sex life. I'm well aware of how non-existent it is."

"I-It's not non-existent!" Ryou refuted, his face screwing. He had to admit he was genuinely offended. He pushed up from the counter, stabbing his fingers into Mariku's chest. "Just because we don't sleep together every night doesn't mean we _don't_!"

Mariku pouted a bit and stepped away from Ryou, his eyes closed in defeat. Ryou took in an internal breath of relief while he stood strong on the outside. That quickly crumbled, however, because Mariku's lips quickly turned upwards with a maniacal grin.

"Then you should probably start. Both my Hikari and I have our eyes on him, and both of us are going to be taking him eventually."

"Y-You can't! Bakura wouldn't..." Ryou's gaze faltered to his feet and his confidence washed away. Bakura wouldn't do that kind of thing... Would he? But Ryou did it, and Ryou wasn't nearly as loose as Bakura was. Mariku wrapped his hand under Ryou's jaw again, but this time the Hikari didn't fight back.

"He would, Ryou. You can get your revenge right here and now if you want to."

Ryou started to fall into his words, his pupils fading with hurt as he lifted his head. His eyes wandered across the Yami's, and he felt himself warm with comfort. It was when Mariku's tongue ran across his face again that Ryou snapped back to his senses.

"U-Uh... I have to go to the washroom!" he lied, slipping under and around Mariku's grasp. He dashed to the doorway, swinging himself around the cut wall and into the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom door before throwing himself inside and slamming the door shut. Mariku stared for a moment where Ryou disappeared, forming a new plan of action.

Ryou was panting a bit against the counter, his hands rolling over the edge repeatedly. He was stuck here with this... psychopathic pervert all day. He couldn't exactly hide in the bathroom forever. But he couldn't help himself. He was terrified. He let out a deep sigh and forced his head up, spinning round to face his reflection. He truly was scared of Mariku. He knew practically nothing about the Yami. He was quiet and stern, and he didn't talk about _anything _much, let alone himself.

"Ryou," Mariku started from outside the door, slapping his knuckles against it. He grinned with much content as he waited for the hikari to open the door. "I need to go, so hurry up."

Ryou gulped before reaching for the sink and turning it on. "J-Just a second!" he stammered, scooping up some of the water with his hands. He splashed it over his face, trying to cool down his heated cheeks. Once he was dry, he turned the tap off and nervously inched towards the door. He opened it up, prepared to make a run for it, but Mariku had spread his body across the entire door way, leaving not a single space for Ryou to slip through. "E-Excuse me."

"You can stay here," Mariku told him, pushing off from the door frame and pushing Ryou further in. The Hikaru clutched at the pushed shoulder, stumbling backwards. "You had no trouble exposing yourself to me. Don't I deserve the same treatment?" Ryou's eyes fell thin with embarrassment and his knees buckled a bit, the pain still waving through his arm.

"Alright, fine," he muttered bitterly, leaning against the counter for the Yami to pass by. Mariku stopped in front of him, however, tugging down his fly and undoing his button. He turned towards Ryou with the same grin as earlier.

"As I recall, I was naked back then. Don't I deserve the same?"

"H-Hardly!" Ryou responded, his face heating. He threw his head to the side to avoid the Yami's gaze. But apparently, his rejection wasn't loudly enough expressed. Mariku leaned forward and over him, slipping his hands under Ryou's over shirt and pushing it over his shoulders. "Hey! Mariku!"

But the Yami didn't pause. He threw Ryou up onto the counter by the thighs and forced them apart, tugging his head forward and letting their lips smash together. Ryou's mouth opened from the pain now shooting through his hips, giving Mariku's tongue an inappropriate entrance. Ryou kept attempting to protest, his hands pushing against Mariku's shoulders. The Yami had no interest in dealing with that, so he brought his hand upwards and wrapped it around Ryou's pony-tail again, jerking his head backwards.

"_Behave_."

Ryou grumbled harshly, trying to give Mariku a glare, but he complied regardless, letting his hands rest gently against Mariku's chest. The Yami much preferred this, and he expressed that preference with an eager grin, leaning further into Ryou and running his tongue along his neck. Ryou shuddered slightly under him, his eye brows curling. His body tensed in one second, a feeling of worry and fear slipping over him. This yami was so much different than the one he had grown used to. What if Mariku wasn't gentle or careful?

"Scared?"

Ryou gasped a bit, opening his eyes to look at Mariku. The Yami was still leaning over him, giving him a sympathetic smile. Ryou forced a gentle nod, letting his gaze falter. Did that offend Mariku or something? Ryou wanted to apologize, but a gentle kissed was placed on his forehead. His looked up at the Yami, his face warm in confusion.

"Malik was always afraid of me, too," Mariku told him, his gaze slipping to the floor as his hands ran up and down Ryou's thighs. "Until he began to lean on me for support. I made sure I was always there for him, and eventually he wasn't afraid anymore. I was the one he could always count on."

Their gazes met again and Ryou's surprise fell into a gentle smile. "You really care about him, huh?" Ryou asked gently. Mariku simply nodded, trying to return Ryou's expression. Ryou's fear began to wash away looking at the Yami, sincere and hurt. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mariku's neck, tugging him close. "I trust you."

Mariku took a minute to put on a stage-blush before grinning harshly with wide eyes, throwing Ryou back again and tightening his fingers around Ryou's shirt. "You shouldn't." He tugged the hikari forward again, slamming their lips together. Ryou was surprised at that, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Even as Mariku's hands shot straight for his zipper, Ryou only held tighter, letting a breathy moan slip from his lungs.

"M-Mariku... You aren't really going to... We're in the bathroom..."

"So?" Mariku could care less where they were. He tugged viciously at Ryou's jeans, pulling the Hikari to his feet as he pulled them along his legs. Ryou was a bit surprised, but before he could say a word, he was spun around and pushed forward, his forearms smacking against the counter top.

"I-It's not like we have to hide... We're the only ones home..."

"I like it better here."

Mariku kept Ryou down, holding a hand on his back while he reached above him, tugging open the medicine cabinet and fumbling through for his lubricant bottle. He had made sure Malik put one away in every room of the apartment, including under the kitchen sink and Bakura and Ryou's bedside table.

"But the counter top," Ryou insisted, squeezing his eyes shut. He had no idea when this was going to happen. He couldn't see Mariku's face or body, so he tried to keep himself prepared for the worst. Mariku was hardly listening as he took his hand off Ryou's back, using it instead to pull down his own waistbands.

"You'll clean it," he told the hikari, now slopping the cream over his length.

"But it'll be my own—Ah!!" Ryou seethed, throwing his head up with wide eyes. Tears immediately began to pour from them. That definitely wasn't a finger, and it definitely wasn't the size he was used to. "T-That hurts!"

"Good."

Mariku's hands wrapped around Ryou's hips, forcing his body forward and back. A content grin slipped over his lips as the drool collected and spilled from his mouth. Ryou's fingers curled into fists from the pain, his head falling downwards. He bit his lip in desperation, not able to stop the continuous whimpers he was expelling.

It took a while, but eventually Ryou grew more used to the feeling and he was able to enjoy himself more. His arms were beginning to ache from being rubbing against the counter. He wasn't even sure if he was the one holding himself up anymore, his legs throbbing. "H-Hurry up... I don't... I can't...!"

Mariku understood Ryou's cries, moving one of his hands around to the other side of Ryou and gripping it around his length. "Nearly!"

"G-Guh! M-Mariku!"

Ryou's head threw upward again, his saliva running down his chin. He panted in desperation, unable to hold himself up any longer. His arms throbbed under him and he fell forward again. As Mariku predicted, the counter top indeed had to be cleaned now. Ryou's slaver continued to seep downwards; he wasn't even interested in trying to hold it back. He felt Mariku tug out, and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. He didn't even finish. Ryou lifted up a bit and turned to look at him. He was immediately smacked in the face with Mariku's essence. He squeezed his eyes shut as it continued to hit. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"What did you do that for?!" he screamed, blindly reaching for the toilet paper roll. "You even got some on my shirt!"

"Be thankful your hair was tied back," Mariku mocked, pulling his jeans up properly with his clean hand. He stepped to the side and flipped up the tap, throwing his hands under it. Ryou grumbled as he wiped off his face. He knew that Mariku was right with that one. Ryou preferred showering at night. And the last thing he needed was for Mariku to have to the chance to see him naked.

Once his face was clean, Ryou reached for his pants and stomped for the door in a huff. "I'm going to get changed."

"You do that."

When Ryou came back to the kitchen in his new shirt, the table was covered in cut fruit and sugar, as well as whipped cream and chocolate sauce. His eyes widened in surprise as Mariku set down two glasses of milk and two plates with fresh, steaming crepes.

"How did you prepare this so quickly?" Ryou asked, slipping in and sitting down. Mariku smiled gently and dropped a napkin on Ryou's lap.

"You're kidding right? You took forever to change." Mariku sat down adjacent to Ryou- the same seat Malik was occupying the night before. "Let it be a good meal!"

"Let it be a good meal," Ryou echoed, his face heating. This really did look good, and it seemed as though Mariku actually put a lot of effort into it. He went straight for the strawberries, dropping the chunks in a row across the wrap.

"So are you going to tell Bakura about Malik and I?" Mariku asked simply, throwing banana slices on his own plate. "I mean, not that he tells you about any of _his_ partners."

Ryou froze a bit, taking Mariku's words into consideration. Did Bakura really hide the people he slept with? Ryou didn't really mind all that much because it often kept Bakura off his back when he wasn't in the mood, but would he really hide it? But how could he expect anything less? He couldn't even begin to imagine telling Bakura about Malik and Mariku. Ryou took in a sigh and glared at his plate. If he didn't get to know about Bakura, then Bakura didn't need to know about him. He folded up his crepe and bit into it, tearing it apart with his teeth.

"Nope."


	4. Thief steals the lunch break

The clock read eleven AM when Mariku looked at it. He was in the living room watching television. He had helped Ryou clean up the breakfast mess, including the crepe he threw across the room; but he forced the hikari to clean up the counter he spoiled on his own. He couldn't help but grin at the idea of it. Ryou's shoulder blades running up and down as he scrubbed, disgusted at the mess he himself had created.

Ryou was grumbling with glowing cheeks as his arm pushed against the countertop. _I knew I should have done this right away..._ He was almost finished now, but it didn't change the fact that he had been working for nearly 40 minutes. When he did finish, he made sure to throw the rag in the garbage as opposed to the laundry basket.

But through all his cleaning, there was only one thing he could even begin to think about. He had to tell Bakura what had happened. He couldn't just lie about it. Malik was one thing, but lying about _both_ of them was something entirely different. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like Bakura could talk. He sleeps around and doesn't say a word. Ryou looked at his reflection for a moment and took in a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Mariku asked from the couch, turning his head towards Ryou. The Hikari was at the doorway, slipping his feet into his shoes. His expression was blank and full of worry.

"I'm just going to go grab some groceries, go to Wal-Mart, you know... I just need some time out of the house. I'll probably be back around two." Ryou didn't say much after that. He wasn't in the mood for talking with anyone. He slipped his ear buds in and stuffed one hand in his pocket, opening the door with the other. Once he disappeared, Mariku grinned and reached for the television remote. What a convenience!

- - -

The bells ran above the door, and Bakura reluctantly plastered a smile across his face. It's not that he didn't like his job. He secretly loved the discussion of art, so there was nothing he loved more than speaking with fellow enthusiasts over paint-brushes and calligraphy pens. But the thing he didn't love was customers. Even if they knew exactly what they were there for, Bakura hated every single one of them. When he turned, however, he was shocked to see what he did.

"Malik?"

Malik tugged off his helmet and wrapped his hand around the strap, holding it to the side while he ruffled his hair back to its original state. "The one and only!" he answered with a grin. He slipped his free hand in his pocket and wandered towards the front counter to talk to his friend. Bakura was hardly interested, however. He grumbled a bit to himself, his face low in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura continued, trying to make his disinclination as obvious as he could. Marik pouted sadly and gave Bakura large, puppy-dog eyes.

"I came to pick you up, silly! It's almost your lunch break, right?"

Bakura slithered his body to the side as Malik came around the counter and leaned closed to him. His dark fingers took in Bakura's chin and he pushed up on his toes to be right next to Bakura's ear.

"Mariku says Ryou went out for the afternoon."

Bakura pushed off further and took a slip to the side, glaring at Marik through the corner of his eye. "Why do I care?" he whined, still sliding away from the Egyptian. His face began to heat against his will. He couldn't help but let his thoughts run astray. Malik leaned upwards again, holding his teeth around Bakura's earlobe.

"Yami told me he'd leave the house so you and I could be alone."

Bakura's face instantly began to glow, and he couldn't help but jerk his head towards Malik. The Egyptian's face was smothered with a smug grin and low, achieved eyes. But Bakura continued to reject him, shoving his face away. "And why would I want that?" he responded sharply, taking another step to the side.

Malik was growing frustrated now. This time he jumped forward, pushing Bakura to the wall. He used one arm to shove against Bakura's neck and the other hand to slip between his legs to grip his length, running a finger down along it. "This throbbing tells me exactly why you'd want it."

Bakura's face heated further and he gulped loudly, trying to look Malik in the eye. Who the hell was this? Malik was a preppy little five year old, not some... _sex_ fiend. His voice got deeper, his attitude completely changed, and suddenly he was... _Seme?_ "T-That's your fault!" Bakura refuted, shoving him off. His back slammed against the wall once more and this time he had to stifle a cry.

"It wouldn't happen if you weren't interested, Bakura," Malik growled, leaning up to his ear again. There was nothing playful left. Bakura was beginning to piss him off. He didn't expect getting the Yami to comply would be this difficult. "So are you going to fuck me or not?" He pulled back, giving Bakura a death glare and pushing his forearm further into his pale neck.

Bakura gulped once more, feeling a bead of sweat fall from his brow. His blush grew darker as he squeezed his eyes shut. "B-Boss, I'm going for lunch!"

Bakura's head was spinning as he held tight against Malik's torso. His hair was whipping behind him as they drove. The Yami was used to walking everywhere he went, and a motorcycle ride was definitely not something he was comfortable with. Malik seemed as if he wasn't even paying any mind to the laws of the road. He had already cut off several people and ran two stop signs. Bakura wasn't sure what the hell was holding up the police in town, but he was so concerned with keeping his arms around Malik's abs that he paid it no mind.

When they finally pulled to a stop in front of the apartment complex, Bakura's brain was so scrambled he forgot what he was even doing here. Malik dropped his helmet on the bike's seat before taking Bakura's hand in his own. "Hurry up, Kura-kun!" he shouted with a giggle, making their fingers a tangled mess. Bakura's face fell in annoyance. And suddenly he's back to be a five year old? What the hell?

Once they were inside, Bakura couldn't help but feel awkward. Which Malik was going to talk to him next? The one he was used to, or the unusual one he'd never met before earlier. He had to admit he was afraid to find out. His answer didn't take long, though. The moment his shoes were off, he was back against the wall, hands through his hair and a tongue in his mouth that wasn't his own. He tried to fight back, but there was no hope. His entire body heated as he felt Malik's hips grind against his own, moving one hand to slip up his shirt as their tongues fought each other.

"Who the hell are you...?" Bakura choked, wrapping his arms around Malik's hips, attempting to tug him closer. Malik tugged away, letting out a pleasured breath as his face moved for Bakura's neck.

"It's just me, silly," Malik responded, his voice staying low and confident. "Won't you take me to bed, 'Kura-kun?" Bakura had no issue with that request. He let their tongues reconnect as he blindly pushed Malik backwards, attempted to navigate his way through the hallway and into his bedroom. His entire body threw itself over Malik's, the Egyptian climbing upwards to the head of the bed with his forearms. Once they got there, Bakura knew exactly what his first objective is. Restrain this bastard so his personality flip can't get the best of him. He kept the Egyptian occupied while he reached for his bedside table, slipping his hand under his shirt and letting his fingers roll around his nipples.

Malik let out a moan, closing his eyes and gripping at the sheets. He was completely oblivious to Bakura's intentions, smiling happily as his body was manipulated. He lifted his arms above his head, gripping at the pillows under his head as he let out a long breath. "Mmm, Bakura..."

_Click._

Malik's eyes snapped open and his eye brows curled. He brought his arms back down, his eyes thinning at the gift Bakura had left around his wrists. "Really Bakura? Handcuffs?" He gave the Yami an annoyed pout, pushing himself up from the mattress. "I didn't know Ryou was into this kind of thing."

Bakura's arm shot forward, shoving Malik to his back again and pushing hard against his chest. The hikari's eyes widened in surprise. Bakura grinned, slipping his free hand under Malik's waist band. "Let's get something straight here. I don't care how horny or two faced you are, Malik. So long as you're in my bed, you're working under my rules."

Malik's grin returned with heated cheeks as he was being scolded, enjoying the hand now grasping at his member. "Yes, sir," he pushed through his moan, trying to give Bakura a glare. He knew that these wimpy cuffs weren't enough to keep his arms completely uninvolved but he figured he could at least play along.

His hips wriggled as Bakura's hands tugged his pants down his legs. Bakura wasted no time in continuing with Malik's underwear. He knew his lunch break wasn't long enough for anything extravagant, so he worked quickly. Malik's chest rose in fell in desperation as he waited for Bakura to slip off his own pants. He wanted the yami _now, _and he was extremely displeased with the wait he was being forced through.

"Would you hurry up?" Malik finally snapped, closing his eyes and reaching with his teeth for his lip. His voice calmed back to his happy self. "I need you so badly, Bakura..."

"Your mood swings are making me sicker faster than a roller coaster," the yami scolded, slipping his pants and boxers to his knees. He lifted his hand to his face and spat a generous amount of saliva into his palm. Malik legs curled upwards, his feet flat to the mattress and spread, his knees together. He seethed once more as Bakura ran his hand over his member hurriedly.

"Just hurry the fuck up!" Malik screamed again, hardly knowing who he was talking to anymore. A grin forced over his face as the yami finally waddled forward and lifted Malik's dark legs over his shoulders. His pale hands gripped at the hikari's skin, pushing the legs forward to lift Malik's hips from the mattress, allowing his own knees to slip under Malik's hips. Malik let out a sigh of relief as his skin fell back down over Bakura's. "Finally..."

"Get over it," Bakura scolded, throwing his hips up. His entrance was anything but graceful, and the breath Malik had taken in escaped in a breathy sigh. Normally it took the hikari a bit to get used to the feeling, but the size difference between this yami and his own was substantial.

"Poor Ryou," he choked, forcing a grin as Bakura pulled back. He threw forward again harshly, leaning down over Malik's body to give him a glare.

"What are you talking about?" He pushed forward again, his grip tightening around Malik's thighs.

"If this is the size Ryou's used to, Yami's going to be quite the shock." Malik took his lip into his mouth and bit on it, his heart beginning to pick up speed as Bakura's pace increased. Bakura closed his eyes for a minute, a drop of sweat escaping from his brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he responded rudely, shoving forward with more force. Malik let out a moan before he could continue.

"It's going to be painful for Ryou when my Yami fucks him."

Bakura couldn't help but growl, speeding up his thrusts in frustration. "Your Yami isn't going to _touch_ Ryou," he responded, shoving his tongue from his mouth and running it over his lips. "Ryou is mine and mine alone." He forced his eyes open as Malik began to laugh.

"Really? Because I've already—Ah!—Slept with him."

Bakura paused for a minute, his mouth falling open in surprise. Ryou wouldn't have... Would he? Bakura shook his head, forcing the thought from his mind. Malik wasn't going to psych him out. "Yeah, whatever, Malik. Ryou hasn't been out of my sight since we've been together." He wrapped his arms tighter around Malik's thighs, tugging him farther up his lap.

"Is that—hah... So? Because I—Ah! Believe that y-you and—Nn... Yami were watching—Ah... Television without us..."

Bakura froze again, his teeth clenching tighter and tighter with frustration.

_I-I s-said in a few—Ah! M-minutes!_

"You lie," Bakura snapped, shutting his eyes again as he pushed further and further. His arm snaked around the hikari's leg, gripping at his member and pumping along with his thrusts. Malik's back arched in ecstasy and he grinned, quite content with his position.

"I'll let you hear it from him."

Bakura's teeth clenched in a growl and he threw his arm forward, shoving it against Malik's neck. His thrusts continued however, shifting himself to hit the blonde's ecstatic nerve bundle. Malik's eyes widened as he gasped with pleasure, but his breath was choppy under Bakura' arm. The thief was trying to seem intimidating, but he couldn't pull it off. His eyes closed as his grin grew. "Fuck, that's good..."

Malik smirked through Bakura's thrusts, every one making him feel closer and closer. Bakura's hand continued to pump, and before he could even remember what the anger was about, it spread through his entire body. His grip got tighter and his thrusts grew harder. This wasn't about pleasure anymore. This was about showing this cheeky bastard who he was messing with.

"H-Hey," Malik choked, his smile faltering a bit. "B-Be gentle..." He was started to get worried, so he slipped into his usual position to escape. His eyes widened and he let out a high pitched moan. "'Kura-kun, y-you're hurting me....!"

"Don't even try it," Bakura fought back, more sweat pouring from under his hair. He bit his lip as his face darkened more and more. "I know your little game." He couldn't even hold himself back anymore. He was so fucking _frustrated_ with this little brat! Thinks he rules the goddamn world just because he's a two faced little bastard?

Malik's arms flew forward, reaching for Bakura's wrist in desperation. His voice was low again, his eyes narrow. Bakura looked up to him with surprise, finally beginning to slow. As he did, Malik finally released, letting the feeling escape from his lugs. His nails dug deep into Bakura's skin, his seed shooting upwards, hitting both Bakura and himself.

Bakura shook his head and tugged out, falling back on the mattress. Malik looked up him oddly, panting a bit as he sat up. "Why didn't you?" he choked, holding out his arms. Bakura chuckled a bit as he tugged he cuffs' key from under his tongue and unlocked the restraints. Malik rubbed at his wrists, his confusion still deep.

"You can blow me in the shower," Bakura offered, grabbing Malik's wrist and tugging him off the mattress.

"A-As if!"

- - -

Bakura slammed his feet into his shoes at the front door, anxiously checking the clock for the fifth time. "Would you hurry up? I'm going to be late back!" He blew up his bangs as Malik finally appeared in the front hall.

"Calm down, ass-hole. I had to fix my hair." Malik reached for his shoes, grinning and shaking his head. Once he kicked them in, he smiled brightly, back to his childish self. "Last one to the bike has to drive!"

Bakura made no effort as Malik rush past him. He didn't know how to drive a motorcycle, so if they both died, who cares? At least there would be one less Egyptian cock-blocker in the world. He slipped out the door as Malik jumped up in pride next to his bike. The thief couldn't help but let a frown cross over his face. Was Malik really telling the truth about Ryou? Had his innocent hikari really been attacked and ravaged by that little devil? He took in a sigh and his face screwed. He'd find out soon enough.


	5. Psychomat

Mariku burst out laughing when he saw Bakura come out of the hallway with his laundry basket. At first Bakura thought he was just being a smart ass, but he knew something had to be up the way Mariku's eyes were watering with desperation.

"What's your problem?" he finally snapped, throwing the basket down. His face heated and his arms shot for the floor. "Ryou's too wimpy to carry the basket downstairs!

"Oh, trust me, it's not that," Mariku choked, getting to his feet. He stretched upwards, giving Bakura a nice show of abs. The thief paid close attention at the way he moved. He shook his head as the throbbing started and he forced a pout.

"Then what are you laughing about?" he spoke through his lips, his eyes low in annoyance. Mariku approached him and picked out a rag from the top of the basket, holding it delicately with a huge grin and thin, secretive eyes.

"Where did you find this?" he snickered, twisting it around in his grip. Bakura gave him an odd look in response. Why did he care about that rag? This guy was such a bloody ass hole. Bakura had honestly no interest in interacting with him. And he probably wouldn't if the possibility of sleeping with him wasn't in the way.

"The bathroom trash can," he responded nervously, his eyes narrowing. Mariku's laughter continued, even louder. Bakura's face fell deeper and deeper and his teeth clenched with a growl. "I missed the joke."

"Is it sticky?" Mariku's eyes widened as he hugged his stomach, his face spreading from his body. Bakura was used to this appearance and he simply spun on his heel.

"Yeah, why?"

The laughter only grew louder. Bakura snuffed the Egyptian rudely, spinning on his heel and making a B line for the door. Mariku quickly swung a dismissive hand in Bakura's direction, desperately trying to calm his laughter.

"Wait up, I'll bring down mine and we can do it together," Mariku suggested, slipping through the hallway. Bakura huffed and blew up his hair, leaning against the wall. The last thing he wanted was Mariku seeing Ryou's laundry, especially with the idea that the two would soon be sleeping together. Bakura felt a sudden urge to pound the living brains out of Ryou to remind him who he belonged to, but the last thing he wanted to do was do something like that with Malik and Mariku home. Knowing them they'd want to join in.

Mariku returned with his basket, barely flexing a single muscle to hold it up in his hand, despite it being stuffed full to the brim. Bakura both hated and admired the blonde for that ability. He didn't want to be weaker than the other Yami, but he sure as hell didn't want to lose a single pound of that great physique.

"You can leave anytime," Mariku snapped, his grin faded. Bakura growled a bit in response and spun on his heel, his face warm. He tugged the door open and slipped through it, barely giving Mariku a second thought as he made his way down the stairs. He didn't feel good about leaving Ryou and Malik alone in that place, but from what Malik had told him, it didn't really matter if Bakura and Mariku were there or not.

The laundry mat was empty when they arrived save for one dryer on its spin cycle. Bakura glanced at it for a moment, a little creeped out. This place was so dead. It was terrifying. He cautiously stepped forward, his eyes wandering through the room. Then, a loud bang from behind him made his back shoot up. He felt like he was ready to jump out of his skin, his heart racing.

"What the _hell_ did you do that f—!!"

Before he even knew what had happened, his entire body slammed into the folding table behind him, an unfamiliar tongue searching through his mouth. He shot his eyes open, only for them to be met with the dark, lifeless violet orbs of Mariku. Bakura pushed his arms forward, shoving the Egyptian off of him. The blonde only grinned, letting his tongue run over his chin and nose.

"That's disgusting," Bakura choked, slipping out from between Mariku's grasp and stomping over his laundry basket. Once his face was hidden, his eyes widened in both horror and ecstasy; disgust and desire. That _didn't_ just happen- Under no circumstances. He took in a deep breath before stepping forward and finding himself a washer to start cramming full.

Mariku said nothing. His grin stayed across his face as he headed up beside Bakura, filling his own machine to the brim. They stood in silence as they worked. The thief eventually let his eyes crawl to the side, giving Mariku a once over.

"Why'd you do that?" he choked, his eyes thinning. "Do you really think I want to do something like that with _you?" _Mariku didn't skip a beat as his grin grew and his turned towards his fellow Yami.

"Well, the way you check me out when I move tipped me off."

"Tch..." Bakura swung his head back, his face warm. "I don't check you out."

"Whatever you say." Mariku couldn't shake his grin as Bakura slammed his washing machine door downwards. Mariku slammed his right after, resting against the wall of machines and folding his arms. Bakura looked over him for a minute before rolling his eyes in disgust. How on earth did he read Bakura's mind? Was he using that bloody item of his to fuck around?

The Egyptian's unnaturally long tongue once again flew around his chin and nose before he let out a chuckle. Bakura asked with his eyes exactly what was so funny, and Mariku's head swung to face him with his answer. "Wouldn't it be fun to see if we can both finish before someone comes in?"

Bakura's face instantly began to glow and he spun on his heel, heading back for the folding table. He leaned over it, chewing at the tips of his fingers. "That's just disgusting," he responded simply, "I'm not one for public places."

"What a surprise!" Mariku responded instantly. Bakura didn't turn to face him, but his eyes widened when he felt the dark arms wrap around his waist, pulling his body backwards and against Mariku's pelvis. "Your hikari loved being bent over that bathroom counter. I figured he got that from you."

_Oh, that is **it.**_

"Would you _stop_ it?!" the thief snapped, shoving the Egyptian off his back. He spun around to face him, his face heated with anger. He jabbed Mariku's chest with his fingers with every word, climbing further and further up his toes. Mariku grinned as he stepped backwards, backing into the machines again. "Stop talking about sleeping with Ryou! I know you guys haven't, and I'm getting sick and tired of having the idea thrown in my face! I'm not going to let you toy with me any m—!!"

This time he couldn't fight back. He was trapped between the washers and a yami that had no intention of backing down. A dark hand cupping the back of his neck, drawing him closer and closing the gap, the other packed between his legs, gripping and teasing. A breath escaped his lips in a sigh like moan. His breath clouded through Mariku's mouth as their tongues tossed and turned over each other.

"I fucking hate you," Bakura growled, wrapping his arms around Mariku's neck as the hand continued to stroke his member through the denim. He could feel himself growing harder and harder, but he didn't care. His head cocked to the side as his tongue desperately dug deeper and deeper into Mariku's mouth.

"And I'm sure I'll hate fucking you," the Egyptian responded, wrapping his hands around Bakura's thighs. He lifted the thief up onto the washers and Bakura immediately responded to the vibrations with a yelping moan. His legs tensed from the pleasure and he knocked his head back, giving the man attached to him clear access to his neck.

Mariku trailed his tongue over Bakura's neck and jaw, eventually leading back down to his collar bone. His grin spread further and further as the "bad-ass" thief trembled and shook under his touch. Their tongues reconnected as Mariku moved his hands under Bakura's striped shirt, his fingers immediately twisting over Bakura's nipples harshly.

"Quit dicking around," the spirit snapped, giving the Egyptian a glare. "Foreplay isn't appropriate in public." Mariku only grinned further as he pulled his hands back, moving them instead to unbuckle Bakura's blue jeans.

"Oh, but I would have loved for our neighbours to catch you squirming under my touch. Then they wouldn't find you intimidating anymore."

"Shut up and fuck me, you Goddamn psychopath."

Mariku shrugged and did what he was told, harshly ripping the thief's jeans from his legs and throwing them to the floor. He moved back to the pale legs, grabbing the ankles and throwing them upwards. Bakura's upper body slipped downwards as he was jerked, his head slamming against the back of the washer. He seethed a bit from the pain and lifted an arm to grip at the goose-egg that was now forming.

"Would you watch it?!" Bakura screamed through his teeth, attempting to break his eyes apart and look at Mariku. He quickly realized this was in vain as the yami was busy freeing his own length through the space he had made for himself. Mariku grinned further as he looked up at Bakura for a quick second. He turned back down as he positioned himself properly at Bakura's entrance.

"Make me," he mocked, leaning forward only slightly for a tease. Bakura's eyes snapped shut as he waited, his face warming.

"Just hurry up," he sighed, trying to avert his eyes. He kept them locked on the glass door of the Laundromat. Those dryers would be stopping soon, and someone would be coming back to grab the clothes in them. For all they knew, they only had five minutes. And Bakura was well aware that Mariku didn't care either way. But from the way his body tensed and fought against the washers' vibrations, it wouldn't take Bakura long to finish. He could only hope that seeing his release would help Marku finish quicker.

Mariku licked his face once more and pushed forward, slipping his entire head inside before pausing again. Bakura's fingers curled against the washer doors, searching for anything to grab as his chest pumped. He couldn't believe how much of a difference these running washers actually made. Just as his heart began to settle, Mariku slipped in completely, letting out an amazingly pleasured breath.

"I completely called it," the Egyptian snickered, moving one of his hands to the edge of the washer for support. "With someone like Ryou, you're nice and tight."

"Oh, shut up. We aren't all 5 inches thick and 8 inches long," Bakura snapped back, opening his eyes for a glare. "Anything would be tight for you."

"How do you know what size I am?" Mariku responded, drawing back slowly before slamming back in. Bakura seethed slightly, throwing his head back.

"I just guessed," Bakura sneered, grinning slightly from the pleasure- both of the sex, and showing Mariku up. Mariku thrusted once more, his fingers white from his grip on Bakura's hip.

"Your medium?" he insisted, starting to pick up speed. Bakura started to pant again, feeling the vibrations still running through his back.

"Your ego."

"Clever."

The thief began to lose himself to the pleasure, completely forgetting who, where, and _what_ he was doing. And as he lost himself, his thoughts ran astray. He let his eyes fall closed as the sweat beaded down every inch of his still-clothed body.

"Mariku," he pushed through a pant, dropping his head to the side. Why did he feel so submissive? This wasn't like him at all.

"What is it," the Egyptian responded bitterly, enjoying the preceding echoes of pants and pleasured cries.

"Have you ever noticed how Malik has two personalities...?"

The darker yami rolled his eyes and dropped his head, closing his eyes as he tugged Bakura's body further over him again. "Oh please. That five-year-old doesn't have the brain capacity for _one_ personality let alone two. I only keep him around because he's willing to stand up to me."

So Mariku didn't notice. Was he just stupid or did Malik not play that trick on him? Exactly what was going on here? "Oh, God..." Bakura moaned, interrupting his own thoughts. His head fell back harshly and he grinned, his chest raising and falling. "Fuck... me, Mariku..."

"You don't think I'm doing that?" he snapped back, his mouth too turning upwards. His tongue ran around his lips and he could feel his hair drenched in sweat. "You don't even know where you are right now, do you, Bakura? That's how good this is."

"I have no idea," he complied, his hand absentmindedly reaching for his member while the other trailed over his chest. His fingers coiled around the length and he began to pump his arm harshly. "I just... God, please just make me come, Mariku!"

"AAH!!"

Mariku freezed at same time as Bakura did, both of them throwing their eyes open. Bakura somehow managed to sit up on his forearms, his mood instantly plummeting. Mariku looked over his shoulder, his eyes low.

"Hey, old lady get out of here. We're busy."

The lady in question was standing at the door with a laundry basket, trembling with horrified eyes. Her face began to glow as she clenched her eyes shut and let out another scream.

"Didn't you hear me, bitch?! Get out!"

"Ma-ri-ku!"

Now the yami's face dropped even further. Malik was standing right behind the woman, instantly wrapping his arms around the trembling woman's shoulders.

"You can't just yell at women! And how dare you call her old! She couldn't be more than 30!" Malik's hands rubbed down the woman's arms, smiling gently. "Please forgive him. He's an ass hole."

"I'm _in _one," Mariku corrected, turning his head back to Bakura. "Now where were we?"

"Oh forget it, the mood's ruined now." Bakura pulled himself off of Mariku's length and sat up, still enjoying the vibrations under him. "Sorry, lady, we're leaving."

"Damn straight you are! _Ryou_ and I will finish the laundry," Malik snapped, pointing to the door. Both yamis grinned as they stood straight, putting their pants back on and strutting for the exit. Mariku took a moment to ruffle Malik's hair before leaving. Bakura lifted up a couple extending fingers in a wave and followed close behind.

"T-Thank you," the woman stuttered, taken aback by her attractive rescuer. She forced herself down in a bow, only to be surprise with a rude scoff.

"Whatever Grandma, don't flatter yourself. I could care less about you."

"Wha...?" the girl muttered, her face falling in worry and surprise.

"Go. Away," Malik repeated, shaking his head. The woman's lip trembled a bit and she nodded, her voice full of offence.

"Why of course."

Malik's eyes rolled around their rims and he folded his arms. He spun on his heel and left, plastering on a smile to go retrieve Ryou. Maybe that boy would like to bent over the washing machines, too!


	6. A Tender Date

**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I just figured since I went further into description for once, you guys could just suck it and deal with what I wanted. 0

By the way. Anyone interested in learning to make the crepes Mariku and Ryou made, you can find the recipe here: http:// cannibalisticoreos. webs. com/ crepe. htm

**Word Count w/o A/N: 1994**

**

* * *

**

Bakura wasn't happy in the slightest when Malik and Ryou returned later on in the night. Sure, the laundry got done and he didn't have to lift a finger, but the way Ryou stumbled through the door with a deep, crimson face unnerved the Yami. And at this point, he had had enough. He was going to be the only one to sleep with Ryou if those two cock-blockers liked it or not!

So as Ryou landed next to Bakura on the couch, his breath a light pant, the Yami shot right back up to his feet.

"Ryou, we're going to see a movie," he shouted, putting his hands on his hips. He tried to ignore the Egyptians behind him, moaning and groaning as they rubbed their pelvises and no-doubt erections against each other.

"Good," Mariku chuckled, running his tongue over Malik's neck. His hands were on the hikari's hips, tugging him close so their fronts clashed. "Then Malik and I can break in this couch." Bakura rolled his eyes, holding out a hand. Ryou looked up sadly but took it anyway, trying to smile. He did like going out with his yami once in a while.

"Ah, yami!" Malik cried, arching his back. "Don't say such dirty things..."

Ryou's smile faded a bit as he was hauled through the front door and down the complex steps. The theatre may have been only a short walk away, but it was still silent. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wanted to tell his yami about his affairs, but he didn't see why he should tell about them. Yami didn't tell him any of his, so Ryou figured he could do the same.

"Those two are such little bastards," Bakura finally muttered, his grip tightening a bit on his hikari's hand. "I've had more sex in the past 24 hours than I've had in my entire life." Ryou's heart sunk a bit and he looked up.

"You slept with them?" he asked, his eye brows curling in confusion. Why did he tell Ryou about those two but no one else? Bakura nodded in response, a bit of hesitance on his face. Ryou turned back to the side walk.

"They kept taunting me," Bakura continued, turning to the darkening sky. "Saying they were going to go after you."

Ryou's shoulders immediately slumped, and he felt his entire cover slither down his throat. He should tell his yami the truth. _No, he's only told me two of who knows how many._ The hikari took his lip into his mouth, his eyes glazing in his own conflict.

_I mean, not that he tells you about any of _his_ partners._

He took in a sigh as Mariku's words pounded through his head. Mariku was right. Ryou had no reason to tell his yami anything.

"Ryou?"

The hikari's eyes snapped wide again and he lifted his head. They were suddenly at the theatre, looking at the outside marquee. Ryou tried to blow off the incident with a breathy chuckle. Yami shrugged and turned up.

"What did you want to see?"

Ryou took the question into heavy consideration. They could go see a chick flick, but something told him that his yami would stir up too much trouble. Although, Ryou wasn't about to lie about wanting to see a horror or comedy. His mind was too scattered to make up his mind, so his lifted a weary finger and forced a smile.

"Why don't we just see _Avatar_? It's supposed to be really good... And the genre's pretty wide spread."

"Intergalactic Smurfs fighting giant robots?" Bakura grinned, eyeing Ryou over. The hikari simply smiled, knowing the reference. The yami turned back, taking their first steps towards the building's doors. "Sounds good."

Not much was said after the pair sat down. Bakura was dicking around on his cell phone, purposely putting it on full volume so every time he clicked a button a loud _BEEP_ would float through the room. Ryou was sitting in his own seat, absentmindedly slipping popcorn into his mouth one by one. He didn't understand why his yami insisted on sitting in the very back of the theatre. There was a huge wall next to him where the projection room started which caused the very left of the screen to be out of view.

When the lights started to dim, Bakura grinned and shut off his cell phone, enjoying the irritated muttering coming from everyone in the room. He sat back and spread his legs, holding his arms behind his head. Ryou couldn't help but let his eyes crawl over his yami's thighs, making their way up over his abs and chest before darting back forward. His face heated and his pushed another piece of popcorn between his lips, the corners turning up in a bashful smile.

The movie started off slow. Ryou tried to keep interested, but it seemed as though the further you got into the movie, the less of a real plot it actually had. The effects were nice and the message was strong, but he couldn't see a real story line. From beside him, Bakura wasn't making any attempts at hiding how bored he was. And although Ryou couldn't tell from the corner of his eye, it almost looked as if his yami was simply stroking himself through his jeans. The hikari didn't really want to believe that was what he was doing, so he tried to avoid the situation as much as he could.

That became hard when Bakura leaned over, whispering his words directly into Ryou's ear. "This movie is boring," he cooed, his lips turning up in a grin, "let's do something else." Ryou's face began to glow instantly and his eyes snapped open. He kept his face forward, trying to close his gape.

"We're already in the theatre, Yami. We can't just leave." He closed his eyes and put another piece of popcorn in his mouth, trying to concentrate on the sounds from the movie. He gulped hard as Bakura's fingers crawled up his thigh, running down the front of Ryou's pants in a drawn out stroke.

"We don't have to leave," he offered, slipping his fingers under the denim, grabbing at the zipper pull. The hikari shuddered under his yami's touch, his face heating further as he struggled to hold back a yelp.

"Y-Yami! What are you suggesting...!" he yelled, trying to keep himself hushed. His hands searched desperately to push Bakura away, but the Yami had no intent in stopping. His fingers released Ryou's jeans' button and tugged his waistbands down just far enough to release the semi-hard length underneath. "S-Stop it!"

Bakura grinned, running his tongue over his lips. "We're not going to get caught, Ryou. That is, so long as you can keep quiet."

Ryou's eyes clenched closed, trying his best to keep his cries stifled. He felt his first moan escape his throat as his yami's mouth took in his head. "Y-Yami," his whispered, his eyebrows curling upwards. His lips separated with a pant as more and more of his length slipped through Bakura's mouth. He felt his head slip past Bakura's tongue just as the yami took in a breath. Ryou cracked his eyes, looking down at Bakura right as he swallowed around the member.

Ryou stifled a cry as his first bit of precome dripped into Bakura's mouth. The yami pulled the length from his mouth, grinning as his hikari fell back. His chest rose and fell as his arms searched desperately for something to grab.

"See? You stayed quiet and we weren't caught!" Bakura taunted quietly. He sat up a bit, stroking at his hikari's trembling jaw. "Now if you can stay silent through coming, then we'll be set."

"Y-Yami you c-can't..." Ryou protested, trying to slip away. But even he couldn't lie about wanting this now. There was just a point where Ryou couldn't turn back. "Can't we wait until we get home?"

Bakura growled a bit, lapping up the liquid from the top of Ryou's head. "This movie is three hours long. You really want to wait that long? Don't lie, Ryou. You want to come."

Ryou said nothing to that. He closed his eyes again, letting out a breath. "Please hurry, Yami," he begged, wrapping his hands around the theatre seat. "I need to come; make me come!"

"Keep your voice down," the yami growled, his eyes thin. "I'll make you come, only if you don't make a sound." Ryou bit down hard on his lip and nodded desperately, trying to completely silence his cries. Bakura grinned and licked his lips, running his tongue along the underside of Ryou's head. "Don't make a peep or I won't keep going."

Ryou continued to nod, his grip tightening. _Please hurry,_ _Yami!_ Ryou slouched further, arching his back. Bakura took up his length again, running his teeth along the length as his pulled up, licking hard with his tongue. Ryou knocked his head to the side, keeping his mouth sealed as his eyes cracked to gaze at the movie screen.

_How am I doing this,_ Ryou thought, his chest aching with guilt, clashing with the pleasure. _I'm keeping things from him yet I'm acting this way... _Ryou felt horrible for not saying anything. He was lying to someone who trusted him but he was still asking him for something like this. It was wrong... it was horrible.

"Y-Yami..." he choked, struggled to catch his breath, "I can't do this..."

Bakura growled once more over the member, shooting his eyes up in a glare. He bit down a bit, earning a stifled yelp. He said nothing to his hikari in response. He simply continued working, gripping the base of the erection and tugging up in time with his head. Ryou held back a whimper, knocking his head back. He closed his eyes again, trying desperately not to pant as the pleasure continued.

"Yami please," he repeated, tangling Bakura's hair around his fingers. They twitched as his body tensed, gripping and pushing at the yami's head. Bakura grinned around the force, not minding his hikari pushing more of his length into his mouth. His tongue pressed against the member as he swallowed again, contracting his throat and tightening the muscle.

Ryou's entire body shuttered and he whimpered again, feeling his release grow closer and closer. His fingers tightened around Bakura's hair, his legs curling up. "You need to..." he choked, his entire body heating. Bakura pulled back, running his tongue along the slit in a tease.

"I told you I'd stop if you made a noise," he scolded, pushing up a bit. "I guess you're out of luck now." His tongue ran over his lips, but pulled back when Ryou tugged his head back down again. Without looking down, Ryou's muscled tensed and he seethed.

"Please finish me, Yami..." he whispered, his shoulders bouncing in anticipation. Bakura only grinned. This was much better. Maybe Ryou knew his place after all.

"Why don't you try begging?" he teased, pushing up against Ryou's hands. The hikari took in a deep breath, trying to keep his voice hushed as he screamed.

"I need to come, Bakura!" he started, his body heating more. "Please, make me come!" He could feel the throbbing worsen, and the moment Bakura took the head in his mouth again, Ryou bit down hard on his lip, shuddering and whimpering as he released into his throat.

A grin crossed the yami's lips as he swallowed. He crawled up Ryou's body, petting back his dampened hair and leaving a kiss on his burning cheek. "You belong to me, Ryou," the yami informed him, stroking his face gently. Ryou nodded though his panting, his eye brows curled above his eyes.

"I'm only... Only yours..."

Bakura smiled in satisfaction, resting his head on Ryou's shoulder and turning back to the movie screen. Ryou cracked his eyes, his chest aching with guilt.

_And it just gets worse..._


	7. A Bronze conclusion

**Author's note: **Don't fret, small children. You'll get your conspireshipping. Just consider it a bonus. A kinder surprise. Thanks to everyone who watched and reviewed this story- I had so much fun writing it. And hey, you never know, maybe Akefia could pop in for a sequel? ;) Depending on the feed back I'll keep that in mind. I think it'd be fun!

**Word Count w/o A/N: 2,7000**

**

* * *

  
**

Malik was beginning to get annoyed. Mariku was sitting on the couch with his legs spread, watching the television as if nothing else existed, including his hikari. Malik knew that he couldn't take the same charge with the others here. After all, the moment Mariku found out that his hikari was a lot darker than he leads on, he'll think that Malik could be pushed around- Could feel fear. And that would make the hikari's job a lot harder.

So he couldn't take charge here. But every attempt he made to get Mariku to interact with him was wasted. Malik tried chewing at his ear, nipping at his lip, licking at his neck and even stroking at the erection he _knew_ Mariku had. So why was he acting so stubborn? He sat back next to his yami with stubbornly crossed arms an annoyed pout. He rolled his eyes once before pulling on a smile and lowering his eyes.

"Hey, Yami~" he sung, pushing up to his knees and sitting on them. He rested his body against Mariku's shoulder and ran a finger along his jaw. Mariku seemed a bit annoyed and didn't respond, so Malik pushed again. "Want a blow job? It's free for you."

Mariku simply shrugged, keeping his eyes on the television. Why was he so hell bent on watching this show?! The doctor gets the patient. He wobbles down a hallway. He thinks it's a disease. It's not the right disease. He wobbles down another hallway. He gets kicked off the case. He emos and makes fun of his friend, someone says something to him; he has an epiphany and boom. Case solved.

"I'm not going to do it if you aren't going to use your manners," Malik teased running his tongue over Mariku's cheek bone. He pouted a bit and wrapped his arms around his yami's neck. "You were so active before they left, what happened?"

Mariku shrugged again, bringing his beer can to his lips. Malik silently growled again and fell back to his seat. He took in a sad sigh, trying again.

"I just want to pleasure you, Yami," he said quietly, his voice hurt. "I love hearing your pleasured cries..."

Mariku's eyes scrolled over a bit, and Malik internally grinned. _Here we go._ Malik pouted a bit and brought his fists to his chest, his eyes low. Malik knew exactly how to use this persona to get what he wanted. It wasn't hard and it wasn't that tedious. It was just a matter of knowing which strings to pull. And with Mariku, the strings were inferiority.

"Did... Did you like Bakura better than me...?" he asked quietly, forcing his eyes up to meet Mariku's gaze. They were damp and sad, and the yami seemed to pull back a bit in surprise. Malik turned back, his voice growing more and more pained. "Is he better looking...? More adventurous...?"

Mariku sat up a bit and turned to the side, picking up Malik's face in his hand. Malik's eyes widened with surprise and he turned to his yami, a tear escaping his eye. Mariku shook his head, forcing a smile. "You are such a baby. You know you're my best fuck."

"Yami..." Malik whispered softly, closing his eyes. He whimpered a bit as his lips were taken up by Mariku, still holding the hikari's head in his hands. Malik waited a moment before returning it, pushing against his yami's lips and lifting back up to his knees. Mariku tugged away with a light pant, his eyes searching Malik's entire face before locking on his lips.

With a desperate breath through his nose, he tugged the hikari close again, scooping him up by the thighs and pulled the body into his lap. Malik grinned under the kiss, sitting up on his knees and bending his head all the way down, letting his pelvis clash with Mariku's abdomen. He broke off with a gasp as he felt Mariku's hands grab harshly at his behind, forcing a playful giggle.

"Don't touch my butt!" he shouted, attaching their lips again. Mariku's hand slipped below the back of Malik's waistband while the other relocated, fumbling with the hikari's buckle and fly. He let out a pleasure breath as his hands met only skin below. Malik crawled a bit to the side, giving Mariku easier access to his length.

Malik lifted his head up, keeping his face out of his yami's view. He grinned harshly along with his moans, loving the way his yami's fingers rubbed inside him and the way his hand gripped a tugged at his front. Mariku's tongue ran over his face as his eyes wandered over Malik's sweat drenched body. He tugged his hands back and moved to undo his own pants. Malik sat back in wait, pushing his jeans to his knees.

"See how wonderful you are?" Mariku insisted, spreading his legs a bit further. Malik didn't respond as he got up from the couch, turning his back to Mariku and lowering towards his lap. "I don't have to tell you a thing. You just do it." The yami lifted his hands, wrapping them around Malik's hips and positioning his head properly at the hikari's entrance.

"So you don't like Bakura better?" Malik responded, a bit annoyed with his yami's chatter. The corner of his mouth turned upwards and he was lowered along Mariku's length, feeling it pulse inside of him. He seethed a bit as Mariku's teeth dragged along his neck.

"No way."

Malik grinned to himself as yami lifted him back up and pushed him back down. He dropped his head to his chest, loving the way Mariku used him like some sort of toy. His grin faltered with a whimper as he was moved with more force. Mariku leaned back a bit, his grip tightening as he moved the body faster along his member. Malik began to move back, pushing his hips forward and back.

Malik's moans continued, even as he heard the front door open. As the first footsteps echoed through the front hall, he dropped his arms and began pumping his own member as he was used to pleasure his yami's. "O-Oh...!" he cried, trying to keep the smile off his face. "Yami~!"

Ryou looked in pure horror at the show on his couch, freezing mid-step. Bakura stepped up beside him and rolled his eyes.

"You guys have a room. Why don't you use it?"

Malik said nothing in response, not pausing his self pleasure. Mariku didn't pause his either. He simply knocked his head to the side and grinned, pumping Malik's body even faster.

"The living room is a room," he snapped, blinking slowly as sweat beaded over his eyes. "What's the matter, Ryou? I haven't seen you with that horrid of a face since I fucked you."

Ryou gulped, his face heating. He turned up to his yami, but Bakura simply rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Yami!" Malik cried, his eyes closing as he tugged harder at his member. "You didn't tell me you slept with Ryou, too! That's so mean! I thought only I got to sleep with him... Ah..."

Both Egyptians broke out in laughter, struggling for breaths as their actions continued. Bakura crossed his arms and pouted, not really bothered by it all. After all, he knew that they were lying. Ryou obviously knew his place and that was all that mattered.

"Would you guys give it up? I know Ryou didn't—"

"Y-Yami wait," Ryou interrupted, turning for the floor. His chest was aching too much to keep lying. He took in a breath and forced his head back up again, painfully meeting Bakura's gaze. "I... I did sleep with them..." Ryou could immediately feel his eyes stinging as his heart dropped into his stomach. He tried desperately to keep his eyes on his yami, but it was growing more and more difficult with every second that passed.

"God Malik," Mariku choked, grinning as he grew closer to his finish, "how are you still this tight after everything I've put up here?"

"Ah... Ah!" Malik cried, attempting to respond, "don't say things like that, Yami!"

"...What do you mean, you _did," _Bakura growled, turning to face his trembling hikari. "You _slept_ with them?"

Ryou shook more, turning to the floor and tugging his arms to his chest. He forced a nod, swallowing hard. "I-In the kitchen... A-And the bathroom..."

Bakura's brains bubbled and his muscles tensed. He couldn't even make sense of this all. It was one thing for someone like Ryou to be with people like those two. But it was something entirely different for him not to mention it- let alone purposely hide it!

"Why didn't you say anything?!" the yami finally snapped, pushing up a bit on his toes. He tried to keep his voice low, but he couldn't help himself. "You just like keeping secrets? You like screwing around with me? I mean Jesus Christ, Ryou! I may have fucked those psychos but at least I had the decency to let you _know_ about it!"

"Just shut up!" Ryou finally cried, lifting his head back up again, his lip quivered between his teeth and his fingers coiled tightly around his shirt. He hid his eyes behind his bangs before continuing, letting his voice grow quiet again. "Just shut up, Yami..."

Malik gasped from the couch, feeling his release slam against his chest and neck. His head fell back while he panted, his eyes closed from fatigue. He dropped his arms to his side, his body still being forced over his yami's. "Oh, Mariku," he moaned, lifting an arm to pet back the yami's dampened hair. "You're so amazing... Way better than Bakura."

"You're not quite as tight Ryou, but I don't mind. You have a better body."

Bakura trembled further, his fists shaking next to his legs. Ryou rubbed his upper arm, starting to chew harder on his lip. The pale yami turned on his heel and stomped right for the Egyptians, not holding back a drop of his strength as he threw his fist forward, slamming it into Malik's jaw.

Malik was surprised to say the least. He knocked his head to the side, his eyes wide. Mariku froze, staring at Bakura as if he was insane.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Bakura screamed pulling back his arm for another punch. "You and your stupid darker personality! Does it make your proud to be so good at manipulating people?!" He was about to throw his arm forward again, but Ryou quickly grabbed it.

"Yami stop!" he interjected, tugging Bakura away from the couch. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he desperately held Bakura's torso. The yami eventually settled down, letting his arms fall back to his side. "Don't blame Malik."

"Why not," Bakura whispered, staring at the floor bleakly. He growl fell into a frown as Ryou explained.

"I didn't want to tell you because... Because you never tell me about people _you_ sleep with."

Bakura shoved Ryou off, spinning on his heel and grabbing at the hikari's arms. He gave Ryou a light shake, a scared smile forcing its way on his face. "Is that what you think? Ryou, I don't tell you about any of those people because there _are_ none. You really think I'd sleep with people you don't know and trust? Malik and Mariku have been the only others. They _will_ be the only others."

Ryou's eyes widened a bit as more tears rolled from them. He threw himself forward wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. He shoved his face into the yami's shoulder, letting out a sob. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"How touching," Malik growled, wiping blood from his mouth. He stood up and fixed his pants, spitting the rest of the blood into one of Mariku's beer cans. He growled a bit as he cracked his jaw, his eyes thin. "But cut it out before you make me barf."

"...Malik?" Mariku started, completely dumbfounded. He too fixed his pants, his eyes brows curling over his eyes.

"Shut up, _yami_," Malik snapped back, folding his arms. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have an eye to paint."

Bakura's brow lowered over his eyes and he pushed Ryou away and behind him. "Just you try, you two-faced bastard."

Malik growled again and lifted a fist before starting his charge forward. Bakura readied himself with a wider stance and prepared arms, but his opponent was quickly tugged back to the couch.

"So this is the other personality Bakura was talking about!" Mariku shouted in astonishment. "Wow, Malik, I didn't know you were capable of something like that!" The yami shoved Malik to his seat and climbed over him, straddling his waist. "But which you is the real you?"

"Not the bubbly one, that's for sure," Ryou muttered, putting his hands on Bakura's arm and peeking over his shoulder. Bakura nodded in agreement, folding his arms and making his way over to the Egyptians.

"That evil sex-fiend is the real Malik," he agreed, growling a bit. Malik growled right back, thrashing under Mariku's hips. Mariku grabbed the hikari's wrists, forcing his arms above his head.

"Lying to your yami!" Mariku snapped, his lips turning upwards in a grin. "That deserves severe punishment, Malik." Bakura could feel a grin rise over his jaw, too and he bent down, grabbing Malik's ankles. Mariku fell to the side and forced his arms behind Malik, slipping them below Malik's and locking the hikari's armpits with the insides of his elbows.

"What do you think you're doing...?" Malik responded, thrashing a bit as he was lifted from the couch. "Put me down! What are you doing?!"

Ryou shook his head as the yamis drug the body through the hall way. He made his way into the living room as the mattress squeaked and Malik's rejecting cries rang through the walls. Ryou smiled a bit to himself and flipped off the television, turning to stare out the window.

Perhaps his trust wasn't well enough. He had fallen into Mariku's comment and convinced himself that Bakura slept around when he didn't. But did that make Ryou a bad person? Did he have every right to be suspicious? He wasn't sure what the answer was, but he felt bad. He felt bad for not trusting in someone he cared about and believing the one that made him tremble in fear. _Then again..._

Ryou was glad he could make that mistake with people he knew. Mariku and Malik may have been skeezes, but they were friends. Even if they were a bit dirty, Ryou trusted them. And he knew that there were no better people he could have fucked up with. He wasn't sure what possessed him to invite the two to live in this apartment, but he had a feeling that this change of plans was the best change he'd ever made. After all, what's a room-mate good for if there're no awkward social situations?

Ryou scoffed a bit to himself as he spun back around again, heading down the hallway and peaking through the bedroom door. He was a bit disturbed by what he saw, but also intrigued. He stepped through the door way and grin, holding a hand to his forehead in a sloppy salute.

"How can I help, Captain?"


	8. Conspiring Bonus

Bakura grinned from his position behind Malik's hips, licking his lips at the feeling of being inside the Egyptian again. He lifted one of his hands from the dark hip and rubbed the lower back. After that, he moved his hand back and went back to pumping inside Malik, growing harder and harder. Ryou took his invitation and pulled off his shirts before climbing up on the bed and throwing his leg over Malik's back, sitting down in the hole of it.

"Oh come on," Malik sputtered, bringing his head back and taking his mouth off of Mariku's length. "You have to get Ryou involved, too?"

"Shut up," Bakura snapped back, licking the corner of his mouth. Ryou laughed a bit to himself, but paused it when he caught his yami's gaze directly in his own. He smiled gently and grabbed onto Malik hips, using them for support while he rocked his hips forward and back. The strength of the body under him was enough for him. He felt a whimper escape his lips as he felt the throbbing start at his front.

Mariku's hands snaked through Malik's hair, grabbing a handful of it and forcing Malik's mouth back over his head. Malik growled a bit in response, shoving his tongue forward and running it over the underside of his yami's head. Mariku could only grin, giving his hikari's head a light push.

"Why did you hide this persona so much, Malik? I like it."

"Y-Yami," Ryou moaned, his face warm. He tried to lift his head, but he couldn't pull it off. He knew Malik had started moving against him and it was almost too much.

"What is it, Ryou," Bakura seethed, pulling Malik's hips back on his length. He was hardly paying any attention to his hikari, and he honestly didn't care what he had to say. He felt his eyes roll back a bit, adjusting himself properly to hit against the bundle of nerves inside.

Malik cried out from the other side, giving Mariku clear entrance to force himself further into Malik's throat. The hikari whimpered a bit, swallowing around the length, causing Mariku to groan in a twisted pleasure.

Ryou moaned a bit more, feeling his breath pick up to a pant. He dug his front further into Malik's back feeling his arms begin to shake. "Will w-we get to... ah... do t-this more often?" he choked, moving his hands desperately to unzip his fly.

Bakura gave him an odd look, panting a bit as his hips slowed. He forced a smile and leaned forward, giving Ryou a rough kiss. The hikari fought against it, falling forward and wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. The yami was a bit shocked, but he didn't fight. He continued slamming against Malik as his tongue pushed past Ryou's lips.

"God that's hot," Mariku noted as his hands continued to search through Malik's head. He watched Ryou and Bakura with wide eyes, tempted to start helping himself off. But for now he focused on Malik. He forced himself further and further into the hikari's throat, not giving his breathing pattern a second thought.

Malik shuddered and quaked, trying desperately to breathe around him yami. It wasn't easy. And as Bakura's hand coiled around his own member, he found it even harder. He knew his release was close, but he also knew the other two needed to get off before he did, or else they would abuse him even more. Malik hardly saw how it was fair that he was getting his treatment. Sure, he was using and abusing them, but they deserved it. They were idiots for falling for it in the first place.

Ryou didn't expect it, but he ended up being the first to come. He hadn't even managed to get his pants off before he did. His cries clouded into Bakura's mouth, pouring down his throat. Ryou collapsed forward, panting thoroughly against his yami's chest. His body felt so hot despite that, and the movement he found so pleasurable a moment ago was beginning to burn and sting. He managed to roll off of Malik, landing on his back and closing his eyes. Ryou never knew something so simple could have such an effect on him.

The sight and sound of Ryou made Bakura next on the list. He watched as his hikari toppled over and his body immediately began to shudder. His bit hard on his lip, trying desperately to last longer, but he couldn't manage it. He held back a shout as he pushed one last thrust forward, getting as deep as he could before releasing. He trembled a bit as he continued to chew on his bottom lip, whimpering in the back of his throat. After he did he pulled out, flopping to the side to face Ryou. Ryou was already almost asleep laying there, so Bakura pet back a bit of his hair before closing his own eyes.

Mariku smirked watching the two across from him collapse. How pathetic. "Aww," he mocked, petting through Malik's hair. "How cute." His grip got harsher along with his grin, moving to grab Malik's head with both hands, thrusting into his throat. "How come you can't make _me_ come, you slut?" Despite saying this, he knew it wasn't going to be long until he did. Malik didn't fight Mariku's thrusts, so it was easy for the yami to get the exact pleasure he wanted. So as his head managed to slip into Malik's throat, he threw his head back, pulling out to thoroughly cover Malik's face.

Unlike Ryou, Malik was used to this happening to him so he simple fell on his knees and sat up, panting for a minute. "You guys are ass holes," he snapped reaching for the sheets. After he cleaned off his face, he licked his lips and glared at them. Mariku was sitting back against the headboard now, his arms behind his head. "Now who's getting me off?"

"Why not ask your bubbly side?" Ryou suggested sarcastically, managing to break an eye open. Bakura burst out laughing and rolled on his back, and even Mariku let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet he would just love to suck you off, fag," Bakura added, yawning. Malik pouted and flopped over, snatching a pillow and hugging it close.

"I hate you guys."

"Good," Mariku snickered, closing his eyes. "You shouldn't have cleaned off your face. You looked like a proper whore."

"Shut up, Mariku," Bakura growled, shaking his head. "You've slept with all three of us."

"So have you, Yami," Ryou smirked, giving him a thoughtful glance.

"Yeah, well, Ryou was the one we both got within the first 12 hours of living together," Malik added, yawning. Bakura threw his foot down and kicked Malik in the face, leaving it down in his space, forcing Malik to crawl upwards.

"Asshole."

"Sorry, my leg must have slipped."

"Would you guys shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"Mm," Ryou finished, closing his eyes and letting his face heat. "Good night, everyone."

**Author's Note: **It's finished. It's short and lame, but it's finished. My first bloody foursome. You losers better appreciate it and give me plentiful reviews. = = Butchyeah. There you have it. Change of Plans is finished. () So put me on your author alerts to get the first chapter of the sequel, "A New Intruder". Akefiiaaaa fsfidsighds. -grins- I'll shut up now.

**Word count w/o a/n: **1,175


End file.
